We Said No Hunting Charlie
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: From Season 9 episode 4 (Slumber Party). Charlie Bradbury is back to help the boys and tells them she's been hunting on her own, to put it mildly the boys are not happy about it. Warning: Spanking


Title: We Said NO Hunting Charlie

Author: Truman's Shell

Beta: itsmecoon (Thanks as always)

Characters/Pairings: Dean, Charlie Bradbury, Sam, John mentioned.

Scenario: Dean spanks Charlie

Implement: Hand

Summary: Dean and Sam find out that Charlie has been hunting on her own and they are not happy about it.

A/N: Some of the dialogue comes directly from 9.04 Slumber Party. Starting from when Charlie walks into the Bunker until Dean starts thinking about what he should do with the information. This is my last post for the Rare Pairing on Spanking World.

Charlie loved that the boys had called her and she was heading back to their secret lair. She really missed them and honestly was a little lonely.

Her entire drive to the Bunker, she debated about telling them she went hunting on her own. She really wanted to prove to them she could do it. She wasn't just their on call I.T. geek. Sure they had told her not to hunt alone, but she'd never really been good at following orders.

Charlie smiled brightly when she saw Sam standing outside the Bunker waiting for her. She really missed the boys, they were like the brother's she never had. They walked into the Bunker and Charlie walked over and gave Dean a big hug.

"Thanks for coming," Dean said giving her a smile.

"Not a problem especially since I got fired last week."

"What happened?" Sam asked

"They were using child labor and I sorta put it all over the internet," Charlie said with a smile. "But at least it gives me more time for my hobbies. Like gaming, macramé, and hunting."

"Excuse me," Dean said angrily.

"It was just little cases. I took down a teenage vampire and a ghost."

"Charlie, how'd it go?" Sam asked.

"It was kind of intense but I kinda wish that hunting was more magical."

Dean just rolled his eyes thinking about what he was going to do with this new information. He noticed that Sam was disturbed by what Charlie had said too, but honestly what could they do.

Dean knew what his father would've done if he had gone hunting on his own or what he would've done to Sammy if he tried the same thing, but this was Charlie. Charlie who lost her Dad and Mom while on their way to pick her up from a slumber party. She lost her Dad that night and he was there when she finally let her mom go. Charlie, who they convinced to go against Dick Roman. Charlie, the girl he helped sweet talk a male guard so she could get up to Roman's office. He still felt dirty from that experience. Charlie, the girl who lived in the land of Moondoor and was its queen in a LARP reality, whatever that was. Could he really spank her? He really needed to talk to Sammy about this.

Sam and Dean took Charlie to the computer room and let her get to work.

"So, what do you think about her hunting?" Sam asked.

"I sure as hell don't like it, but what are we going to do about it?"

"Dad's old school method."

"Sam, she's a girl and the only spankings I've ever given to a girl was in fun. Now I know Charlie doesn't want to have any fun with me and I sure as hell would feel like I was sleeping with my little sister. So spanking, really?"

"Dean, Dad's spankings and the ones you gave me sure as hell weren't fun. If she's not going to stay here with us, we have to find some way to protect her."

"Yeah, Dad spanked Caleb a few times to keep him safe. So I guess we should do the same."

"Oh no, not we. This is all on you," Sam said smiling.

"Why is it all on me?" Dean whined.

"You're the oldest. You're the one who saved her from the Djinn, plus I don't want to do it," Sam said with a dimpled smile.

"I don't want to do it either. I don't even know if Charlie has ever gotten a spanking."

"You'll figure it out."

"Awesome."

For another hour they waited for Charlie to finish working on the computer, the whole time Dean was thinking about what he was going to say, once he and Charlie were alone. He hoped she wouldn't fight him and hoped she would forgive him. With Sammy it had always been easy. Spanking was a part of their lives and once it was over it was over, he just hoped it was the same with Charlie.

Finally she finished and said,

"It'll take some to time for the download to finish."

"So um Charlie, you've been hunting," Sam began.

"Alone," Dean finished.

"I know, I know you guys said not to but I was looking for my quest."

"Hunting isn't one of your games, it's serious," Dean said angrily.

"But…"

"No Charlie, listen there are no do overs, there's no walking away. Once you walk into the hunt your committed. You die or the thing that you're after dies," Dean said and nodded at Sam indicating that he should leave the room. Sam got up and walked out

"I know but…"

"There are no I know buts Charlie. Don't you remember what happened with the Djinn? You would've died if I didn't go in and save you and if Sam wasn't standing by with the antidote. Hunting is dangerous, you should know that. Hell, we practically ordered you not to hunt," Dean said.

"Ok, I won't do it again," Charlie said with her usual flippant attitude.

"Like I believe that for one second. Charlie, I need you to realize how important this is for both me and Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"Come sit by be for a sec," Dean said.

Charlie got up to do as he requested.

"I'm going to ask you a question because I know like Sam and me, you really didn't have a normal childhood."

"What does my childhood have to do with anything?"

"Because what I'm planning on doing is something that a parent or older sibling would have done to you."

"Dean, I'm 28 you can't ground me," Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"No and I'm betting what I'm going to do is something you think I can't do either."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've read all of the books right?"

"Yeah."

"Even the ones about our childhood."

"Yeah."

"What would my Dad have done if I had disobeyed a direct order like that, even at 28?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Sammy and I think of you as our baby sister and baby sister is going to get her ass beat," Dean said grabbing Charlie's wrist.

"Look Dean, you know I'm not into guys," Charlie tried.

"This isn't a sexual spanking and you know it. This is to let you know there are consequences for your actions, something you seem to ignore. We care what happens to you and the thought of you dying… I don't think I could handle it if something happened to you."

Charlie decided not to fight. She had gotten a few spankings when she was a kid and they were bad. She'd also received some sexual ones too. Maybe she would just imagine that Dean was…

"OW…Dean…"

"Just getting warmed up kiddo, you have a long way to go."

Dean continued to drop swats over and over making sure that he covered every inch of her butt. This was one lesson that he did not want to repeat. Charlie started wiggling hard, wanting off her friends lap right now, but had a feeling that Dean wasn't going to let her off easy and she was right. Her ass was on fire, tears were falling, and the time to beg had come.

"I…promise…I…won't…hunt…anymore…"

"I believe you. Just a few more and we're done," Dean said tilting her forward. He landed a round dozen to her sit spots, but decided to leave her thighs alone. By the time he was finished Charlie was sobbing. Dean quickly took her in his arms and held her tight.

Charlie liked the feeling of Dean holding her. It was what her father used to do after he'd given her a spanking for something she did wrong and that was a lot.

"You ok?" Dean asked after a few minutes.

"Apart from the fact that my ass is on fire, yeah, I'm totally good."

Dean smiled at the smart remark, it was the same old Charlie.

"You going to hunt again?"

"I'm still looking for my quest."

"As long as you find some pretty and skilled maiden to take along with you, I'm cool with that," Dean said kissing the top of her head.

"You know any hot single female hunters looking for a partner?"

"Nope, but I'll keep my eyes open. Come on let's go show Sammy that I didn't kill you."

"Sammy knew about this?"

"His idea."

"I'm going to kill him."

The walked into Sam's room and he opened up his arms. Charlie ran into them and gave him a hug before punching his arm hard.

"What was that for?"

"Giving Dean the idea to spank me."

"Oh, sorry about that. Come on, let's watch Game of Thrones, I have a fluffy pillow you can sit on," Sam said smiling at Dean who just shook his head.


End file.
